Cole
by Tickin' Time bomb
Summary: Its the gangs Senior year in High School and well Life is as ordinary as it gets. But when a new girl with ties to the newest super villain threat and to Principal Powers arrives, the gangs world gets a little crazier. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hey! this is my first story and I really need to know what you guys think. This is only the first chapter and will only explain about my Character, Cole.

My first and only Disclaimer on the story: IDO NOTown Sky High, Will Stronghold, Warren Peace, or anything thathas to do with the movie or Disney. All though I really wouldn't mind owning Warren :D

* * *

"Only in my dreams can I truly be happy. It's yet _another_ fact of life I've come to live with. I've had a hard life and I know it will only get harder as I grow up. Not that I'm not already halfway there already. I _am_ seventeen you know Doc. My past? Oh I guess I forgot to tell you before but I don't talk like to talk about it. Ever. With _anyone_. The only person that does know is Principal, as I like to call her, and that's because I was only ten when she found me and I didn't know better not to tell her, luckily only her, that- shit you almost got me to tell you all about it. You're good Doc. real good; did anyone ever tell you that? 

"Anyway, I've had the same dream since I was sixteen, and it's always same. I'm up in the air flying in his arms. What? Oh I don't know who he is. I've never seen his face. But he's strong, kind, and gentle, look at me I'm melting over some guy my subconscious mind made up, No wonder everyone thinks I'm crazy! Anyway it always ends as we start to spin coming out of the clouds and into the moonlight, and as I start to turn I start to see his face when . . . BAM! I'm laying here flat on my face hanging halfway off my comfortable bed talking to my imaginary shrink. I really am crazy"

I turned my head to look at the clock I had set up on the floor beside my bed after the third week of finding myself on the floor. 7:00. "Fuck, Sorry Doctor Spiel but I'm afraid we'll have to cut this session short, I have to get ready for my first day at Principals school. Don't even ask." Flipping my feet up over my head I manage to fall flat on my face yet again. "Damn sheets."

Anyway I might as well get the introductions over with. The names Cole. Okay, okay, so my real name is Colleen Powers but I hate that name so I go by Cole. If you call me by my real name, well . . . I'll let you use your imagination. I'm starting my senior year in high school and today's my first day at Sky High, the only super hero in training school I have _yet_ to get kicked out of. My last chance as Principal calls it. Anyway I get kicked out of this school she's going to hire a _special_ tutor to come to the house and give me the rest of my education, and I'll either become a side kick or have my powers suppressed. Doesn't that sound fun! Note the sarcasm.

I turned up the volume on my CD player before hoping into the hot shower. American idiot came blasting through the speakers and I could practically see Principal wincing in the kitchen. It's not like I don't like my adoptive mom, it's just I don't understand her. I know that makes me sound bad. 'We fear what we don't understand' as the mob sang as they went after the beast in that one Disney film. I can't really remember the name at the moment, damn morning brain fog. Anyway I don't fear or hate her it's just that after what my parents did I'm more than a little reluctant to start _caring_ for a parental unit again. I shook my head trying to erase the memories I've tried so hard to forget.

Moving on as I shampoo my hair. I've heard a lot about Sky High and a few of its students from Principal. I know all about the chaos that Royal Pain caused years ago in my freshman year. I guess a few of her lackeys are returning to Sky high for a fresh start, Lash and Speed I believe, I didn't really pay much attention when Principal was telling me.

I don't really have any first day jitters, as I told you before I've been to a lot of schools. The last time I counted I had it at fifty-nine. Yeah I know 'Bad Cole,' right. I'm not that bad of a kid, but I've got a temper that gets the better of me, and it doesn't help that I despise preps, jocks, and bullies. Add the fact that I give off a loner vibe and the fact that I don't talk much and you a tiny problem. I just hope I can manage to not to get kicked out of this school. I really don't want to be a sidekick or the, uh, alternative.

I hoped out of the now cold shower and ran back to my bedroom to get dressed. I smiled at the familiar band posters hanging on my wall. My walls are like a patchwork quilt made from posters and pictures that I had cut out of a few magazines. Not one speck of white showed through the mess. I painted my ceiling black with a small star around the ceiling light. I have too much furniture a twin size bed with black sheets and an old feather blanket, too bad I have problems not falling off. I have bookshelf in my room one half filled with books and the other filled with my other belongings not to mention my sketchbook. I must warn you though, I suck at drawing, and no I'm not trying to be modest. I can draw on or two things fine but other than that . . . nothing. Needless to say it's pretty empty.

I have a small desk with a laptop laid out on it and a few notebooks that I carry around everywhere so I can write down all of my ideas. I would like to be a writer, it's the only dream I've put much energy into but going to super hero in training schools doesn't help much. They don't put too much time into teaching you the basics in the art of writing. They teach you just enough so you don't make a huge fool of your self when you're supposed to deliver one of those epic lines that will be passed down from generation to generation. Just think of that one saying Peter Parker used to say. What was it again . . . oh yeah. 'With great power comes great power comes great responsibility.' Or some shit like that.

I came out of the closet fully dressed and stopped at the mirror hanging on the door to study my appearance. I wore My favorite shirt, a small T-shirt with a squirrel holding a baseball bat with the words 'protect your nuts' written underneath, over a black long sleeve shirt with holes in the bottoms of the sleeves that I could put my thumbs through. I had on a pair of jeans that through the many years that I've worn them are now ripped, paint splattered, and bleached. I had to put a studded belt just to hold them up. I had a few hand-made bracelets that I had made when I was young and a watch I had attached to a chain hanging on my wrists. I had thrown on a pair of black All Stars to complete my outfit. "Not bad."

My short Black hair had already dried and was sticking up in a few places. It really isn't that short, most of it reaches past my shoulders. Last night I had gotten bored and started cutting strips of my hair off, so now I had choppy uneven layers. There was a streak of silver hanging behind my ear. Yes its natural People with my abilities usually have a few silver streaks.

I let my eyes wander over my face. My face is slightly pale (a long with the rest of me) like I hadn't been out in the sun in a long time. I had one of those smiles that could light up my whole face, if I ever did smile that is. I had slightly long canines that had earned me the nickname Vampire, but I always used it to my advantage. You remember how creepy vampires usually look? Well I had that look down to an art. My eyes are without a doubt my favorite feature. They are a deep midnight blue that looks black from far away. They have soft flecks of silver floating throughout them. I love giving people blank stares. They really start to freak out after a while. It's actually really fun.

I reached up and put on my last ornament. It is a small ring on a simple chain that I had stolen from my parents' back when I still had them. It had powers beyond imagination and in the wrong hands could destroy life, as we know it. If I put it on someone, after saying a few choice words, I could erase their power and/or suck it out of them and into myself. I had always felt the need to protect its power and as I said when I was a kid, my parents definitely had the wrong hands.

* * *

So what do you think, should I continue? Please Reveiw, I would really appeciate it.

Oh and I can really some help with ideas for pranks, any and All ideas will help. Oh and I can't for the life of me figure out Principal Powers name, do you know?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry it took me so long this is the fith time I've tried to post this chapter. And then my mom broke my computer. She BROKE it! I was really sad. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, to tell you the truth, I don't like it all that much. It didn't come out like I wanted. Oh well. READ ON dear readers!

* * *

"Attention Students. Will all seniors now proceed to the gym for the senior assembly. Thank you." I imagined the stamped of seniors fleeing from the confines of their classrooms. At least I didn't have to imagine the sound effects. They were really loud. How many seniors were there? Oh man I can feel the head ache coming now . . . wait a second. 

"Doesn't Power Placement take place _in _the gym?"

"Power Placement has already taken place Cole." Since when? I didn't think we were late.

"Then what in Hells name am I supposed to do?" Principal Powers, or Principal as I call her, just looked at me funny. She shook her head and went back to filling my placement tests. By the way, I did surprisingly well, according to her at least. I'll be at the top of my class anyway.

"I knew you weren't really paying attention at breakfast. If you had been you would already know the answer to that question."

Okay Cole think, think, think. Breakfast was at 7:30 . . . French toast and a big glass of OJ. Yummy . . . She was talking . . . of course I wasn't listening . . . Switchfoot was blaring through earphones . . . 'Cole turn that music down I am trying to talk to you!'. . . Volume is turned down . . . 'Blah, blah, blah . . . Paper work takes time . . . blah, blah . . . Will have to . . . blah . . . Power placement . . .blah, blah . . . Assembly.' 'Yeah, yeah, whatever.' Oh shit. What have I got myself into now?

"Are you telling me I have to take power Placement in front of EVERY BODY!" Oh boy this will be fun. Again, note the Sarcasm. I hate attention, and people for that matter. This is going to be a long day. She has another thing coming if she thinks I'm going doing this without a fight.

"I won't do it."

"Excuse me?"

"I. Won't. Do. It." Small words. Break it up, don't want to confuse her now do we.

"Stop being over Dramatic. You agreed to it at breakfast, and a hero always keep their promises."

"I wasn't paying attention! How can you expect me to pay attention when there is a large pile of food in front of me!" DUH! I slumped down in the chair, firmly planted my feet, and crossed my arms.

"You can't make me go out there in front of everybody. Can't and Won't. And that Principal is final." I stated calmly with a determined look.

* * *

5 MINUTES & A LOT OF EAR PULLING LATER

* * *

I can't believe she got me down here. Rubbing my now sore ear, I stood in front of the large set of double doors that led to the large sound proof torture chamber that have the gull to call a gym. Professor Medulla had complained so much about Coach Boomers yelling that after the eighteenth complaint they finally decided to sound proof the room. It really didn't help any. 

" **NOW SENIORS, THIS IS THE YEAR **. . . " Why doesn't he just _shut up_ already? We already know he's loud.

Principal Powers had walked through the doors and had made her way to the middle of the gym before she noticed that I wasn't following her. In fact I was doing the complete opposite and walking away from her. I was halfway down the hall before I heard her call me.

I couldn't help but smile at her innocently as I turned around to address her, still making my way down the hallway mind you. I was getting out of here!

" Sorry _Principal _Powers, but I don't believe in Power Placement." Yeah right I just didn't want to do it in front of every body, and there was no way she could get me out there. Plus I was already at the door leading to freedom.

" Coach Boomer, if you would please." Powers had turned to the coach standing next to her. What was she doing?

"**COLLEEN P-**" That did it. I was in there faster than the speed of light. To the crowd of seniors in the bleachers it looked like I had just appeared behind the overly confident man in overly small gym shorts. In fact . . . I did.

"Cole. The name is Cole, anything more or anything less and I'll rip out your vocal chords." I spat out venomously. Boomer just about peed his pants when he turned around and saw I was right behind him, eyes blazing and fists clenched. I probably looked like I wouldn't give a second thought to fulfilling the threat, although I really wouldn't, I hate my name. Stupid parental units! I think I had everyone else freaked out too. Wait. _Everyone else_. . . Shit.

"Why Cole, how nice of you to join us." Principal said and I could hear the triumph in her voice. She had done it. She had won, and that means that there is a large crowd of . . . _people_ . . . right behind me.

I can't look I won't look, Shit. I looked. Aarg. Every pair of eyes in the room was on me. There had to be at least a hundred eyes, all focused on me. Except for two in the back row. A good-looking bad boy type with black hair was just siting there reading his book. Good at least someone had the common sense not to stare. Shit, spoke too soon. Fuck I hate people, and look! At least half off the kids in here are preps! This is going to be a long year. That kid in the front row just winked at me! Yes this is going to be a _very_ long year.

"You may have won the battle but you have yet to win the war, Powers." She just smiled at me! She has the gull to- oh when we get home I'm going to-

"All right Coll-" My attention is immediately thrown back to the Coach. Didn't I just warn him? "I meant Cole!" I just smirked at the poor man. Poor? Yeah right, he probably deserved every minute of this. I definitely had him in the palm of my hand. This is almost too easy. " Power up." Which power do I use first? Hmmmm. I had a total of three powers really, or three main powers.

I had a limited power over the shadow world. I could only Shadow hop, transport from one shadow to the next, and use a person's shadow to attack that person. The only thing about using a person's shadow is that the shadow can only hurt the person who it is made from. So Cindy's shadow cannot hurt Bob and Fred, just Cindy. A full-blooded Shadow Warrior (as I call them) can live in the shadow world, create armies out of shadows and shadow hop. There is only one Shadow Warrior alive.

I also have power over the element of Darkness. Both Mental and Physical Darkness. The physical abilities I have and use are pretty simple to explain. I can control the amount of Darkness in a room and I can Use the Darkness like a pyrokenetic can use their fire. I can shot it out in orbs and use it as flames shooting out of my arms and legs. The only real difference is that Darkness is cold and bitter, and burns you twice as bad as fire.

The Mental abilities are a little harder to explain. I can manipulate the darkness in someone's soul, and every soul has a small patch of Darkness, even the most holy and pure being, to push a person over the edge, drive them to be evil or simply let the darkness have control over the Brain. That has to be the worse choice. Why? Well, how do I explain? Darkness destroys light and the brain is ran on light energy, which is why someone with the power of light can control someone's mind, so when the Darkness gains control the brain has a small tendency to deteriorate. Yes, very painful and well, fatal. But with these abilities I can also take the Darkess away from the soul, causing them to turn to the good side, I guess you can say. It's a dangerous power and my favorite. I think that will be my first talent put on display. They want a show right? Now all I need is a victim. Did I say Victim? I meant 'Villain.' Really, I did.

"Who's the Villain?" Revenge is sweet. Principals' eyes went wide and she paled considerably before she pointed to Boomer. She knew what power I had in mind, and after last time there was no way she would be the target again. Chicken.

"Why me?" Chickens. Boomer looked scared. I loved that look on his face you know the one. His whole face showed fear. I loved scaring the teachers, okay so technically he's not a teacher but hey, close enough right? He did work for the school.

"It's against the rules for her to use her powers against a student and since you will be making the final decision as to what class she will be in, I believe it is best if you experience her powers first hand." Boomer looked truly terrified now. Heehee.

"She just doesn't want to do it herself. She's a little afraid of this particular power Coach."

"B-but, why do you need a villain?" It was my turn to smile, a rare and few between smile. I didn't like hurting people but I loved this power, and using it. It gives me a glimpse into the person's soul and it showed someone what his or her own darkness could do.

At this point Boomer started to mutter to him self, pumping his ego up, I think. He kept saying things like, 'Come on man, you're Sonic Boom' and 'She's just a little girl it won't be that bad. Right?' I was going to enjoy tearing his inflamed ego all the way back down to size.

"Stand there." I said pointing to a spot on the floor in front of everyone. Everyone turned to look at Boomer. Finally taking their eyes off me. I wonder how they'll react to seeing Boomer cry? "Look at me Boomer. Or are you scared?"

He turned to look at me and turned white. I must admit I looked pretty damn scary. My Dark energy was flowing around my body lifting me slightly off the ground so I was towering of the man. My eyes had turned completely black and had started to glow. I was also smiling, showing my large Canines to the crowd. I think I would have been a little scared if I was facing me too. Glad I never had to.

I stared straight into Coach Boomer's eyes looking deep into his soul. Soul searching is different for everybody for me it is like flying through a soft silky sky. I quickly made my down to his heart, a light pink patch of light in the misty abyss. He started to shake as I caught sight of a small patch of darkness lying dormant beside his Heart. That was what I was looking for. All of his greed, desires, and hate are stored in that small patch. My attack was already halfway through, and I let out a small laugh as I tore a small hole in the patch with my mind, letting a small amount of energy into the misty area. My laugh stopped suddenly, something was wrong, really, really wrong. Shit, what in the hell were those things?

Small patches of desire and greed rushed in from behind me. The patch was building to quickly and spreading to fast for me to stop. I was unaware of the gasps from the crowd as Boomer let out a heart-wrenching sob, as old memories flew through his mind, faster than the speed of light, but as clear as day. He quickly collapsed to the ground shaking uncontrollably unable to calm his mind and block the thoughts. I was aware of his sobbing. I had only heard a grown man cry a handful of times before and it still freaked me out.

Shit, Shit, Shit! This man was more fucked up than I expected. Where in the hell is the extra energy coming from! I quickly started to separate his despair and greed from the mess, but more and more energy was flowing into the patch. I had to stop this and act quickly.

"COLE! What in the Hell are you doing! Stop that this instant!" If it had been any other time then this I would have laughed at the sight of her cussing but now really wasn't the time.

"I didn't do it this time!" Long story, don't ask. "Something is wrong. None of the extra energy is coming from me! And I can't stop it from coming! There's too much. Now shut up and let me save the Bastard before his mind deteriorates!" I can't let him die when I could do something, imagine the guilt!

"What is that supposed to mean Cole?" Why won't she shut up!

I flipped my hand in her direction and a small patch of darkness covered her mouth. That should shut her up. Now what can I do, and what in Hells name was going on?

I had control over my power there was no way this could be my fault. I thought back to the procedure of how to gain control of someone's darkness. I did exactly as I was supposed to, I went in and searched his soul for that patch of darkness everyone has. I let it loose and let if fly though his heart area and let it have temporary control over their emotions and mind, but what the fuck happened.

I narrowed my eyes as a thought came to my mind. Darkness can never reside anywhere else in the soul but beside the heart but the extra patches of darkness had come form his brain and nervous system. Someone was trying to track and gain information from the formal superhero, and only one person alive could do it this way. Desiree Hale. But what did my mother want form Boomer?

Boomer let out another small shriek and blood started to fall from his mouth and I knew I had to act fast. I quickly reached out and plunged my heart deep into his chest and grabbed a piece of darkness from the increasing mess. I had to stop the Patch from growing and the only way I could do that is to take it out completely. I put up a small shield around his original patch and slowly started to pull back and a long thread of energy followed my hand. The energy moved like a snake wrapping around my wrist slithering further up my arm. I kept pulling the foreign energy from Boomer till there was none left to pull out. Boomer let out a small groan as he fell to the ground and I patched up the hole I had left in his soul so he could recover. It wouldn't take him too long, ten minutes at most; once light energy took control again he would be fine.

The energy was still flowing over my skin like a deadly viper waiting to strike. And then it did. It flew into the small hole that had opened up in the palm of my left hand. Absorbing this large amount of Darkness was agonizingly painful and slow. From the amount of energy my mom had put into this it's a surprise it didn't kill him; unless she didn't want him dead, great another question to answer.

I let my eyes wonder over the crowd. All of them were looking at me, fear in their eyes. I don't blame them after what happened to boomer. I bet that no one will come within ten feet of me. Good, some peace and quiet at last. I locked eyes with that one kid in the back row. He had really nice brown eyes, and I could see a red streak in his hair. A pyrokenetic, yup, he's definitely a hot head. But why did I care. He better not take the fact that I'm looking at him as a sign of friendship, or he'll be my new victim. I shook my head and returned to the situation at hand.

What did Desiree want with Coach Boomer? That was something to think about not the kid in the back row. I hate thinking about my biological parents but I guess I won't be able to escape it today.

My biological 'parents' are super villains. I hate thinking about them and I absolutely refuse to talk about them, but to understand what happened I guess I'll have to think about my past today, but I will not think about them tomorrow. No way, no how. Man its times like these that make me want to shoot myself.

My 'father,' Jackson Hale, and my 'mother,' Desiree Hale, are none other than Shades and Desire; the newest super villain threat in Metroville. Shades' the last living full-blooded Shadow Warrior and Desire has the ability to control the darkness in the soul, namely greed, desire, despair, and hatred. When they had me they thought that they could raise me to be the ultimate super villain. To bad they forgot one thing, Grandma.

I inherited my grandmother's ability to control the element of darkness, along with her knowledge and compassion. She had seen my parents fall and was determined to teach me what they wouldn't- kindness, love and happiness. She loved me more then they ever could. Anyway Grandma won that fight. I saw my 'parents' for what they really were and realized that I wanted nothing to do with them _or_ their plans.

I became a very secretive child and I kept my feelings and my powers a secret from my 'parents.' Not even Grandma knew the true extent of my powers. I never felt the need to use them so hiding my 'unique' abilities was quite easy. My 'parents' truly believed that I didn't have any powers and that I would never develop them.

On my sixth birthday my 'parents,' believing that I was useless dropped me off in the middle of the forest under the belief that I could never survive in a place like that. They would have never guessed that I had been preparing myself for the day I would be my own and had read every survival book I could get my hands on. I easily found a cave to live in and I used my shadow hoping abilities to steal supplies from stores.

During my four-year stay I had taught myself everything I needed to know to survive in the world. Control over my powers, math, reading, writing, sewing, like I said, everything. By my tenth birthday I had complete control over my powers and knew as much as a kid twice my age.

A few days after I turned ten, a certain Principal Powers discovered me. After she managed to coax my story out of the stubborn ten year old I once was (once?) she decided to adopt me and do everything in her power to help my break away from my parents path, no matter if I wanted her help or not.

The only thing I kept from that life was the ring Grandma had sworn to protect. When she passed to the next life the responsibility to protect the ring fell to me. I swore that I would protect it with my life.

Now my past is coming back to haunt me. Desire wanted something from Coach Boomer, but I had no idea what. All I know about their ultimate super villain goal is to rid the world of super heroes. But what did that have to do with the coach. He's just an old, washed up, super hero gym teacher.

Great. I've just taken a stroll down my own twisted version of memory lane and I'm still not any closer to the answer to this mystery. What was their plan?

Ow! I looked down at my palm as the last of the dark energy found its way into my soul and the hole closed. It hurt like hell. Cleansing a soul is not only a dangerous and tricky business but it is also painful. When I remove the darkness I have to find a place for it to reside and that place just happens to be my own soul. In order to remove the darkness I have to open a pathway to my soul and create a new chamber to store the excess energy in. I have to absorb the foreign substance into my own soul so that I can have complete control over it when I need it. Opening the pathway is painful but the worst part of the process is absorbing the energy, it tends to make me a bit bitchy (not that I'm not already that way). And after absorbing that much, well, lets just say that I'll be the poster child for PMS for a very long time. Worst pat is that it wasn't even my fault this time!

I flicked my hand and the barrier over Principals mouth disappeared. I swept a hand through my hair and picked up my beanie that had flown off during my struggle. I looked over the crowd as I jammed it back onto my head. They were all frozen in place, and the only kid that didn't look like he was about to shit his pants was the kid I had locked eyes with before. Coach Boomer had recovered and he looked down right pissed. I bet he has no idea that I had just saved his life.

"**WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU LITTLE-**" I held my hand up for him to stop and surprisingly enough he did. I gave him a wary smirk. I bet he'll be a little afraid of me from now on. I'll have to laugh about it later.

"When did you run into Desire?" He probably had no idea what I'm talking about. If Desire was really behind this, and there was very little doubt in my mind that she was, she probably approached him as Desiree.

"What?" he said in a weak voice. Figures. I sighed as I lowered myself to the ground. My legs weren't going to last much longer. I hated how weak I always felt after using so much power. I turned to look at the very confused Principal.

"Principal I suggest you dismiss the rest of the student body and fetch a wagon to carry me back to your office. I really don't feel like setting the whole school into a panic. It is after all my first day of school. I have the rest of the year to do that."

* * *

Well what do you think?

By the way I really want to thank TheDevilsDaughter2010, InvisibleA, and Lady Knight19 for you reveiws. They made me very happy. Sorry it took me a while to get it out, but better late than never right?


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter! My life has been hectic, my work schedule chaotic, and people I know generally moronic. Plus not to mention that I already had this typed up once but my computer broke down, so I have to rewrite it. Anyway, enough chit-chat, here's chapter three. Oh and I decided to give principal powers a real name. I got tired of trying to come up with ways for 'Principal' top appear in a sentence.

* * *

This day is going down as one of the worst days in my life. Now I know what you're thinking, 'It can't be as bad as that one time in 6th grade. . .' Unfortunately dear readers it is, and how in the hell did you know about that?

How is it that bad you ask? Well, today I have unknowingly agreed to have my powers tested in front of the senior class, ran into my a bit of my 'mothers' power, absorbed that power, and am now being carried by the egotistical jerk we all know and hate. Yes I am being carried by none other than Coach Boomer, the super hero formerly known as Sonic Boom. He has knocked my head in to no less then si- (OW!) make that seven lockers. That's it. It will now be my mission in life to make this dudes life hell for the rest of his days. Or till the end of the school year, whichever comes first.

It had taken Principal five minutes to talk Boomer into carrying me to her office, and another ten to convince me to let him, not that I really agreed but we'll get to that in a moment. Of course, I thought Boomer would never agree to carry someone who he was convinced just tried to kill him, (I assumed he had a backbone, but you know what happens when you assume) so during their argument I took the time to observe the gym and the people in it.

Most of the kids had already sneaked out the back door. Only a group of 6 people; two girls, four boys, were left. It was a strange group. There was a hippy, a bad boy, a golden boy, a punk, a geek, and a, well I have now idea what kind of kid he was, I guess you can call him a dork (he was wearing a bright neon yellow shirt that matched his shockingly white hair). All 12 eyes were focused on me. Now was the time for a little fun.

I smirked as I meet their eyes one at a time. The hippie looked away, the punks eyes widened, the geek gulped, the golden boy smiled nervously, the 'dork' laughed nervously, and the bad boy glared. The last boy was the guy I had locked eyes with during placement. He didn't strike me as the kind of guy to hang out with this crowd; he must not be that tough after all. I looked behind them and each of them turned around to see their shadows sitting behind them. I swear I had never seen so many people jump at once.

Needless to say they all left the gym rather quickly, well not all of them. The bad boy, whom I will now call hothead, just turned back around and started to read the book he had been reading before. He is probably the first guy not freak out after seeing his shadow turn 3D. Interesting. Before I could try something else I felt Boomer try to pick me up. That jerk agreed to help me out.

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing?" I yelled at him pushing away from him. I turned to Principal, "He may be a spineless jellyfish, but there is no way in hell I thought he would agree to this. You're an idiot if you think I'll let asshole pick me up and carry me!" In the end I didn't really have any choice, after a few minutes of arguing Boomer picked me up and started carrying me anyway.

So that's how I ended up here in the chair in front of Principals desk, glaring at the two other people in the room.

"Now that we're here do you mind telling us what that scene in the gym was about?" At this Boomer looked up at Principal with unbelief written clearly on his face.

"What are you talking about, Kate? (So that's her real name. I thought. I can't believe I forgot something so simple!) We all know what happened in there. She tried to kill me! I don't care if she is your kid! I want her out of this school, and arrested for attempted murder!" I couldn't hold it in any more I had to laugh at the idiot standing In front of me.

"First off Boomer, stop trying to be a tough guy, it doesn't work. Second if I wanted you dead you wouldn't still be standing here. You would be lying there in the gym dead."

"Cole! That is not how you talk to a-"

"Shut up! You know as well as I do that if I was trying to kill him there is no way in hell he would still _be_ here! I don't care If he is a teacher or not. Besides he isn't a real teacher anyway. He teaches a gym class, a Monkey could do that! Now if You would all just shut up and sit down maybe I can set the fucking record straight, How does that sound oh mighty Principal Powers?" I know, I know; Cole, your being a total bitch. This is what absorbing Darkness does to a person. I lose the ability to walk until I finish absorbing the dark energy, and I become the poster child for PMS. I'll probably be fine tomorrow, don't tell Kate (principal) though I plan to milk it for all it's worth, (If I'm lucky I might get out of going to school till next week) but until then No matter what anyone does I'll get angry, yell, scream, and hurt them. Not that I mind. It teaches people to stay the hell away from me, I don't know if I've mentioned this but I'm not exactly a big people fan.

"Now if both of you are through being stupid and if you're ready to listen I'll tell you what really happened. Boomer, you had a run in with Desire-"

"What-"

"SHUT UP! Did it look like I was done talking? She probably posed as one of your blind dates and as she was flirting she took the chance plant a bit of darkness inside you so that she'll be able to track you, and be able to see and hear everything that you do. When I went into your soul and let loose a small bit of you own darkness, all of the darkness Desire planted came rushing into the area. If I hadn't taken out all of the Dark energy out of your soul you would be dead right about now. Not that it would really bother anybody. Nobody likes you anyway, and all the students would rejoice in the fact that they're finally rid of you."

Both Kate and Boomer looked at me shocked, still trying to digest the information I had just given them.

"Cole, are you sure that it was Desire?"

"Who else has that kind of power? I know it was her, I her influence inside the Dark energy, it reeked of her. And were Desire is concerned Shades isn't too far behind. I don't what they want but I can tell you one thing. It's not good.

* * *

I know this chapter is a little short, but I'm working on chapter four as we speak so hopefully It will be up later today also. sorry again for the wait! 


	4. Chapter 4

AH, Saturday, my favorite day of the week. Why you might ask? No school, a day of total freedom. Not that I have much to complain about. I haven't been to school all week. On Monday after my meeting with Kate Powers and Coach Boomer, Kate had me test the rest of the teachers at Sky High to see if they had any darkness in them. I didn't find anything but did manage to pass out from using too much of my power so soon after my display in the gym.

I woke up Tuesday morning with a terrible migraine, and oh boy, I was not happy. I walked down the stairs to find Kate sitting at the Dinning room table eating breakfast.

"Good Morning-" She never did finish the sentence as I collapsed on the ground by the door.

"What the hell's so great about it?" I asked. She shook her head and told me to go back to bed. On Wednesday it was pretty much the same routine but I managed to take a shower before I collapsed at her feet. I was fine on Thursday but had no desire to go to school. So when Principal came to my room to ask me how I was feeling I emerged from the room with a bazooka and a few other things I had shadowed from the military base In the next state over.

"What are you doing Cole?" I turned to look at her and smiled the creepy vampire smile I had mastered.

"I'm going Hunt- I mean School. That's right I'm going to school." I let out a malicious laugh. She told me that she thought that it was a bad idea and that I should probably go back to sleep. She didn't come near my room on Friday.

So here I am its Saturday morning and I have got to get the hell out of this house. I showered and dressed myself in a pair of black jeans that were so worn down to the point that they looked like they were going to fall apart, along with a grey t-shirt and my Old Navy jacket. I picked the Necklace that I had put the ring I had inherited from my grandmother on and slipped it up over my head trying to shake off the old memories that had resurfaced after my fight with my mother's powers.

I slipped on my pair of trusty Converse All stars and ran down the stairs and out the door. But not before I grabbed Principals waffle from off her plate. Not that I was hungry, I don't really eat breakfast. I know it sounds like I hate Kate but I actually treat her a lot better than I do must people, and she knows that. I'm just don't like feeling close to people. Everyone that I had trusted before has stabbed me in the back. So Even if I don't believe that Kate is going to do the same things they did, it's not worth the risk. Maybe that will change in the future but for now I'm not taking the chance.

I tossed the waffle into the trash can at the park before I headed towards my secret place. Nobody else knew about the clearing inside the forest down the street. I found it one night by chance when I was about eleven. I had been living with Principal for about a mouth and I couldn't stand her, her house, this city, the school she sent me too, I had enough I had to get out of there. I ran down street to the forest Principal had shown me when I first arrived here. When I finally stopped to catch my breath I had found a small clearing in the middle of this paradise stuck in the middle of Metroville. My Breath caught in my throat as I looked around the clearing. It was the most beautiful place I had seen in a long time.

In the clearing there was a small creak that had broken off from the river to flow through the clearing around a huge Grandmother Willow. The tree itself stood in the middle of the clearing. Its branches encased the entire tree creating a barrier around the inside of the tree. I slide through the branches and walked closer to the magnificent tree. I looked up at the tree and found that it was much smaller then it appeared and that I would have no problem climbing up into its branches. The branches created a small platform in the middle of the tree leaving enough space for two or three people to comfortably lie down in.

That tree was the only reason I went back to Principals House. If something so beautiful could thrive in this city then I guess that I would try to do the same. That tree is my happy place, one of the few places I can let my guard down and be happy.

As I walked down the trail that led to my secret place I started to think about the project I was working on. I inherited my power of the shadows from my 'father' Shades, and last year he had attacked a super hero using a shadow beast the he had built from the shadows around him. It my biological father could create a being from the shadows of inanimate objects from all around him then I was determined to do the same.

Unfortunately the task was much more difficult than it seemed. So far I had been able to make a small beast about the size of my hand, but I haven't been able to make much progress other than that. The creature, whom I named George, resembled a monkey and to be honest acted like on too. He liked to jump from branch to branch, climb up the trunk of the willow and he loves to play with my black hair. I've caught him trying to eat bugs ore then once.

While I had not been able to make him much bigger I had succeeded in teaching him how to talk. He could say a few words like, hello, bye-bye, friend, and Cole. He has also learned to laugh, and growl. It was the funniest thing when I heard it for the first time.

I left the trail and followed the creek down to my secret spot. I looked up through the trees and watched as two squirrels cased it other through the branches from on tree to the next. I watched as a family of birds flew from the next looking for their lunch. "Show off." I whispered at them. As long as I could remember I've dreamt of being able to fly.

I made it to the clearing still daydreaming about the open skies. I looked up at the magnificent Willow and smiled. I loved this place.

I walked under the branches of the tree and looked up through the branches to see if the family of birds who moved in last week was still there. I froze as I looked at the sight in front of me. There was a boy in my tree. My. Tree. My eyes flashed black and the shadows shifted towards me. The Boy was oblivious to it He had his nose stuck into a book. He looked familiar, and so did his book. At the moment I couldn't care less. He was sitting in my tree.

I sank into the shadow and appeared in front of the guy.

"What in the hell are you doing here? This is my tree. Get out!" The boy jumped up and almost fell out of the tree. As his eyes met mine I knew who this was. It was the kid from Monday, the One I locked eyes with. Just when I had managed to forget about him he shows up. And he's sitting in my tree!

"What are you talking about; _your_ tree?"

"What do you have rocks from brains? Yes my tree. What the hell are you doing here? You know what I don't care. Just go away!" I glared at the boy standing in front of me. He looked like the typical bad boy; black jeans, red t-shirt, and leather jacket. His hair proved that he was a pyrokentic, black with a few red strips. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. The Dark Chocolate color drew me in and for a moment I forgot all about my anger that was until he opened his mouth at least.

"This is your tree, huh? I don't see your name any where." I glared at him and lifted my figure to point at the spot directly behind his left shoulder. He looked around and glared at the carved in name on the bark of the tree. I had done that the first night I spent in this tree; I knew I did it for a reason.

"What do you have to say to that?" He turns back around to look at me. He raised an eyebrow at my glare.

"You're that girl from the senior assembly aren't you? The one who tried to kill Boomer? What the hell are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes at his question. This guy was starting to make me mad. Couldn't he just get the hell out of my tree!

"Yeah, that's right I tried to kill Boomer," I said with another eye roll. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. "And if you don't get the hell out of my tree you'll end up just like Boomer." Now it was the Boys turn to glare.

"I'd like to see you try." He said as ignited his arm. That idiot didn't he realize he was in a tree, and trees do like to go up in flames.

"You Idiot! You realize that if you use your flames in here the whole tree will go up in flames not to mention the rest of the forest!" He glared at me as he put out his flame. "If you don't leave right now I'll be forced to make you." The boy raised his eyebrow again.

"I doubt that. You couldn't even finish Boomer off. How would you be able to get rid of me?"

"It'll be Easier then counting to ten." I said with a vampire like smile. My eyes turned a deep black and the shadows started to move again. This time he started to notice, as the shadows beneath his feet spread and he started to sink into the ground.

"What the hell!" He looked back at me with eyes full of anger and another emotion that I'm sure he hasn't felt for a while, fear.

"I did warn you. Bye." I waved as his head sank into the hole of shadows. I laughed as I imagined his face when he realized where he was. I had sent him to the most embarrassing place I could think of for a boy. The girls bathroom in the middle of the mall. That will show him to mess with me; I thought as I leaned up against the tree and used the shadows to create George.

'Hi!' He squeaked

"Hey." I replied as I let him roam around the tree. That Boy was so annoying, I thought as I looked at the place he had been sitting. For someone I hadn't even been introduced to he sure does get under my skin easily. I shook my head trying to get rid of my thoughts of him. Instead an image of his face popped up to the front of my mind.

"ARG." George squeaked and ran to the branch above my head and plopped down onto my hair. "What's wrong with me George? Why can't I stop thinking of that idiot?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well fancy meeting you here Doctor Spiel… here in my room, at 6:30 in the morning." I hooked my arm over the edge of my bed and searched through the blankets trying to find my pillow. "Okay so maybe it's not that big of a surprise. I mean, you're always here. You are, after all a figment of my imagination." I twisted my head to look at the computer chair. "AHHHHHHHHH, Holy Mother of Hell!" My legs flipped up over my head and because I still had one arm on top of the bed I ended up doing a sideways summersault into the wall. I did manage to break my alarm clock (with my head) so I can't say it was a complete waste of acrobatic ability. As to why I was doing summersaults into the wall, well that would be because the normally empty chair was no longer empty.

"Should I even ask about...? Doctor Spiel was it?" Kate sat in my computer chair with an infuriating smile on her face. She was also completely dresses and as always looking perfect. How early she had to have gotten up to achieve this great feat was beyond me at this point in time. I was more concerned as to what she was doing in my room at 6:30 in the morning, smiling. Who in their right mind smiles at 6:30 in the morning? Especially when they're in my room?

"Arg, what are you doing in here? This is my room. And I don't remember inviting you to come in, ever."

"I was just making sure that you got up and ready on time."

"Yeah well I'm up. Now get out!"

"Alright, alright, I'm on my way out." Principal Kate Powers got out of my chair and made her way to the door. I turned my attention back to finding my pillow. "Oh, and Cole I forgot to tell you," I could imagine what I looked like as she turned around and caught me trying to go back to sleep. Something a long the line of a deer caught in the headlights. "I will be leaving at 7 o'clock. No sooner and no later. If you are not ready by that time you will have to take the bus. It stops at the end of the street, just take a right. I'm sure you'll be able to see the line of kids waiting."

I mentally smirked. Even if I wasn't ready at 7 and she left without me there was no way in hell I was taking the bus. I would simply shadow hop to the gym or something.

"Oh and Cole," Kate popped her head back though the doorway smiling. "You won't be able to shadow hop to school. Students are forbidden to use their powers to get to the high school." Kate was barely able to dodge the pillow that I had thrown at her head. I had to get ready fast! I hate school buses with a passion!

I jumped up from my position on the floor only managing to get even more tangled up in the sheets. I finally got sick of fighting the losing battle and shadow hopped out of the mess and into the bathroom. I slammed my hand down on the play button of my boom box and Yellow card came blasting through the speakers.

I rushed through my morning routine: shower, brush teeth, deodorant, dry hair, pee. I hurried back into my room and ran into the closet grabbing a pair of jeans, a green wife beater, and an over the shoulder black shirt that had the words 'I honestly couldn't care less' scrawled across the front. Now fully dressed I ran down the stairs trying to shove my feet into my ratty pair of All Stars that I always wore, not the smartest thing I've ever done. One minute I was at the top of the stairs shoving my shoe on my left foot and the next I was at the bottom hoping that I hadn't broken my left foot.

I ran into the kitchen only to find the clock flashing 7:01. "Damn it!" I ran out the door only to find Kate's car was already gone. After all that effort and I still had to take the stupid bus. I think I'm going to kill someone today. I don't know who but I will cause bodily harm to someone today. **Mark my words!**

I sighed as I shouldered my black book bag. Okay now which way did Principal Kate say it was left or right? I glanced down the street and spotted a few kids standing on the corner. Damn I was hoping I wouldn't see them. I stuck my headphones over my ears as I made my way to the … bus stop. My life sucks.

As I got closer to the line of kids I found that I already know two of them. Well sort of. The golden boy and the hippy were standing there in the front of the line looking very much like an item. If I was anybody else I would yell out get a room but I'm not so I settled for a disgusted look in their direction. When they finally came up for air the red headed chick spotted me and started pulling her boy toy towards me. Oh shit, this will not end well; at least not for them.

"Hi My names Layla and this is my boyfriend Will Stronghold. Your names Colleen…"

"Cole. I'll let that slide this time but if you ever say that name again and I'll personally make your fears come true." I know that that was a little harsh but if you want someone to remember something you do it in a way that will be hard to forget. Her smile didn't falter although I could see her eyes widen a bit. Her boyfriend Will Stronghold smiled nervously at me. Where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah the Commander and Jetstream, this must be their son. I bet he's a stuck up obnoxious bonehead just like his father.

"Oh sorry, I forgot about that. So it's Cole then? I just wanted to say hi and welcome you to Sky High. Right Will?" At this the girl, Layla, elbowed Will Stronghold in the stomach spurring him into a response.

"Yeah we just wanted to say hi, and thought we would ask if you needed help finding your way around the school." He looked at his girlfriend to make sure he was saying the right thing before he continued. "We also wanted to ask if you wanted to sit with us at lunch."

"No thanks." I sat back and turned up the volume on my MP3 player and closed my eyes. I didn't need charity friends. Besides I already knew my way around the school, and I liked being by myself. I opened my eyes to see that the bus had arrived.

I waited for everyone else to climb on before I made my way to the opened doors.

"And who might you be newbie?" I glanced at the bus driver. He was, well your typical bus driver, a little on the cubby side, brown hair and nice face. He looked like he was expecting an answer; to bad I wasn't giving him one. After a while he got tired of waiting for me to answer and held out his hand.

"Ronald Wilson, bus driver, at your service Miss. It is my job to transport you and everyone else safely to the school. I am one of the few and privileged people with the knowledge of its whereabouts." This man was weird. Time to mess with his head

"Is that supposed to impress me? I know where it is too."

"What? That's impossible! Why would a student be trusted with that information?" Geez, this guy was way too full of himself.

"It's not that hard to figure out. It's up there, in the sky." I tried my hardest not to laugh at his shocked face. I walked down the isle and found a spot halfway down the bus and directly behind Ronald Wilson, Bus driver! You know the seat that is in the direct view of the mirror thing right above the bus drivers head. I sat down and turned my attention to that mirror.

It took a few minutes for the bus to start again. I think Ronald Wilson was a little shocked that I had said that. As we got down the street he looked up into the mirror and our eyes met. His eyes widened and he quickly looked back at the road. I smiled a little at myself. This was fun. Maybe ridding the bus wasn't so bad after all.

In the seats in front of me I saw Layla and Will talking with three of the other members of their group. The punk, dork, and the geek of the group also rode this bus. Great, was Hothead going to be getting on too? They looked in my direction before continuing their hushed conversation.

We arrived at the floating school not too long after the bus had picked me and the wonder couple up. The whole way there I had stared at the mirror so that every time 'Ronald Wilson' looked up he saw my eyes. He was the first one of the bus when we landed. I flashed him my Vampire smile as I passed him on my way to the front doors. Unfortunately Kate Powers Noticed our little exchange and immediately made her way towards me.

"Cole, what have you done to Mr. Wilson? He looks like he's seen a ghost." Principal Kate Powers stood in front of me with her hands on her hips. The rest of the student body stopped to watch the new kid getting in trouble. What do you say I give them something to look at?

I turned my head to look at Ron and saw him run back onto his beloved bus and close the doors, and turned back to look at Kate.

"You mean he doesn't always act like that?" I gave her one my smirks and elbowed my way past her and made my way to the front doors.

"Cole! You will apologize to Mr. Wilson. I'm not sure what you've done but I think I have an idea." I turned around and gave Kate an innocent look, something I'm afraid doesn't work for me. I tend to look a bit guiltier when I try this.

"Principal Powers I'm not sure what you mean by that atrocious accusation, but I'm afraid that I will be late for class if I delay much longer. If Mr. Wilson does not look quite himself I'm afraid that I have no idea what so ever what would make him act so different. Maybe it was the stress of having too many students on one bus. If that does turn out to be the case I would be more than happy to find alternate transportation to school. I wouldn't want to cause anybody any mental harm." I turned to walk though the doors leaving a very angry Principal Kate and quite a few shocked students in my wake. Maybe this day wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry it took so long to get this out. My life has been hectic and i've had a bit of Writers Block. I am so sorry. It's also a little short because I still have a littl bit of writers Block. It might take me a while to get the next one out but, I will work on it. Sorry again!

* * *

Grr. . .Ummmm. . . Rahh. . . 

That ladies and gentlemen would be my stomach telling me(and the rest of the world) that it is very much empty. I am so hungry that I could probably eat the geeky freshman standing in front of me in line. Grrummmble. Scratch that I could definitely eat the geeky freshman standing in front of me.

I picked up a food tray and followed the movement of the lunch line. The food at Sky High isn't as bad as the food at most High Schools. Kate wouldn't allow it. She said something about it unfitting to feed the worlds next generation of super heroes mystery meat that has the ability to walk off ones plate. To tell you the truth I agree with her; bad food can drive even the best super hero in the world to kill for a decent meal, or at least a cheese burger.

I let the line lead me to where the food was, and at the sight of the food I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I couldn't decide what I wanted so I picked up a sandwich, a small salad, 2 fruit cups, a coke, and a roll, and finished off by paying the lady waiting at the end of the counter. Don't look at me that way! I already told you I'm hungry. I quickly took a seat at the only table left in the room and dug into the small feast in front of me. Too Bad it didn't stay empty.

"Well it looks like somebody's hungry." I didn't even look up from my food. I don't care who this idiot is, I'm going to finish my food before I scare him/them off.

"So you must be the new girl. They call me Lash and my buddy here is named Speed. Mind if we sit down?" I quickly glanced at the two before I continued eating my food. The boy who was talking was a tall and lanky kid with brown hair. His friend, Speed, looked like an oversized bouncy ball. Lash and Speed, Lash and Speed, where had I heard those names before? That's right! These two were Royal Pain's old lackeys.

Without an answer from me they both sat down and started talking. I didn't pay much attention, I honestly couldn't care less what they had to say. I ate the last bite of salad. Now that that was out of the way I can get rid of these guys.

"What do you want?"

"Huh?" Neanderthals.

"What do you want? Why are you bothering me? Do I have a sign on my back telling every idiot attending Sky High to come talk to me?"

"Uh, no. We just wanted to say hi and uh, welcome you to Sky High."

"So what, you think that helping the new kid will help you redeem yourselves in the eyes of the public? Hate to break it to you but once a villain always a villain."

"That's not what we were trying to-"

"Go Away."

"But-"

"Beat it."

"But-"

"I said BEAT IT!" I slammed my hands down on the table. And watched as the two future villains of America turn tail and ran. I sank back into my chair with a sigh. I know what you are probably thinking. Harsh right? And you're probably right.

I am a little rude and tend to push people away. I am fully aware that I have a problem, but that's something that I will pay thousands of dollars on therapy to fix when I'm an adult. Until then Why mess with a good thing.

"Hey! Why are you sitting all by yourself for?" I looked up to find the red headed chick from this morning, Layla I think. I rolled my eyes as she took a seat at my previously empty table. Her rather large group of friends followed.

"I was enjoying the peace and quiet. Now if you wouldn't mind…" I gave her and her friends a pointed look.

"This is our table. You move." I turned my head to look at the angry person standing behind me. I'll give you three guesses on who it is. Ding, ding, ding, You are correct Ma'am.

"Well if it isn't Mister Hot head. Your table? I seem to remember having this conversation once before. I think I won that argument." I raised an eyebrow at the boy before I made a show of looking the table over. "Well, Hot head it looks like I win again. I don't see your name anywhere."

Mr. Hot head growled at me and slammed his hands down on the table next to me. I watched as he scorched his name into the table. When he finished the name Warren Peace stood out against the white table top.

"Touché, Warren. But before I leave, I want to ask you something." I picked up my bag and threw it onto my shoulder. Warren raised an eyebrow at me. I smirked showing off one of my canines. "How was your trip Saturday? Did you have a good time, planning on making a return visit?"


End file.
